smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
CD-i Ganon
- Assist Trophy= }} |caption = "YOU MUST DIE!" |Row 1 title = Universe |Row 1 info = The Legend Of Zelda, Zelda CD-i |Row 2 title = Debut |Row 2 info = Link: The Faces of Evil (1993) Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (1993) |Row 3 title = Appears in |Row 3 info = Smash Bros. Lawl (Assist Trophy) YTPGuy17's and Smash Lawler's Smash Bros Lawl (Playable) |Row 4 title = Nationality |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Playstyle |Row 5 info = Defensive (YTPGuy17) Powahouse, Boss (Smash lawler) }} }} Assist Trophy(Original) Ganon is an Assist Trophy in Smash Bros. Lawl. When summoned, He Brings his thunder with no fixed pattern. Special Attacks Smash Lawler Neutral B - Minion Ganon summons one of his 3 minions. They follow him around like Nana from Ice Climber. If any of them are used in Ganon's standard attacks, the power will be doubled. Minions can be beaten when you've taken too much damage. Hectan Upon tapping B, Ganon demands Hectan to keep the runt in chains, which he attacks with. If you hold down B while Hectan's out, he'll charge up a Magical Firework (release B to deploy the attack). Harlequin Upon tapping B, Harlequin stomps a nearby opponent into the ground. It'll bury them (alive).If you hold B, Harlequin deploys a shield that absorbs up to 4 opposing projectiles/melee attacks. Upon the 5th attack, the energy is unloaded onto the attacker. Also, the prjectiles that hit the shield become throwable items. Militron Upon tapping B, Miltron swings forth his sword. You can hold down B to charge up a Red Diamond sword attack. Move Origin As Gnownam says in the beginning: "Ganon and his minions has taken the Island of Koridai!" Side B - Fire Blast Ganon shoots a ball of fire that has a skull face. Depending on the opponent's location, they aim straight up or down. You can hold down B to shoot a bigger fireball. When it hits someone, it becomes a fire trap (similar to Ness's PK Fire). However, you can only do with one at a time. The flames will also cause harm to Ganon and they'll decipate after 15 seconds pass. Move Origin In both of Ganon's Battle, he shoots Fire to the player. Up B - Teleport Ganon flashes a lightning effect and then disappears. You can move the analog stick in any direction you want him to reappear in. The distance is short, but it's fair since Ganon has 4 jumps and the ability to glide. Move Origin In the FoE cutscene where Ganon takes Zelda, he appears by teleporting. Down B - Thunder Ganon shoots thunder out of his hands. There's not really much to say about it aside from it's a basic thunder attack with good knockback. You can use it to troll people like when they recover. Move Origin Before Ganon's Battle in WoG, there is a Cutscene where Ganon attacks Zelda with his Thunder, tough, he never attacked like that in the actual battle. Final Smash - Lord Ganon A cutscene plays, showing the 3rd piece of the Triforce joining the other 2 pieces Ganon already seems to have. He then transforms into Lord Ganon and gains a different moveset. Neutral B - Triple Eye Beam Ganon shoots 3 short-range lasers from what look like his eyeholes. This is basically a multi-hit attack. Side B - Exploding Claw Ganon's red parts turn green and he then shoots the blade of his claw sword, which explodes upon contact. Up B - Mega Teleport It's basically like the regular one only a lot quicker. Down B - Vampiric Shield Ganon holds his shield up, which deflects opposing attacks lickety-split. If the 20-second time limit comes to an end and there's at least 1 opponent left on the battlefield, all will turn dark as Ganon teleports away. His head then appears as he gives a violent roar. He then shoots 2 red lasers from his possible eyeholes. During his reversion back to normal, he'll start to explode a few times and then glows red as he demonically says "You haven't seen the last of me!" He then falls over and takes 30% damage. Movesets(YTPguy17) Neutral B: Dark Fire Similar to Smash Lawler. Ganon creates a dark fire soul which follows the nearest oponent, until it touches something. You can shoot them continually. However, to prevent Spam, the dark fire are continually becoming smaller and smaller making less damage. The attack becames more powerful as you don't use it. This attack can be charged to shoot a big Dark Fire (Similar to Ophelia Chill's Amulet Blast). Move Origin See: Smash Lawler's Side B Side B: Electrobolt Pressing Side B allows Ganon to fire a long ranged lightning bolt that stuns opponents. The longer the lightning bolt travels, the longer the opponent will be stunned. Charging the attack lets Ganon release a close ranged attack with his lighting that does great damage. The charged attack can also stop projectiles and turn them into items. Move Origin See: Smash Lawler's Down B Up B: Nightmare Capture Up B lets Ganon hover through the air like a ghostly being. Here, he will grab the first opponent he touches and will take them up into the air with him and will throw them to the side. The opponent will be thrown farther depending on how much damage they have. Pressing B at the height of his flight makes Ganon throw the opponent downwards instead, with a 1/7 chance of making them sleep. Move Origin In The Faces of Evil, when Gwonam shows Link a vision of Zelda being captured, Ganon hovers over her in her sleep, delivering a chilling rhyme while claiming her as a prisoner. Down B: Ganon's Army Here, Ganon will use his lightning to summon one of his many minions to fight for him. The minion that appears is random, and there can only ever be one minion at a time. Trying to summon an new minion makes the older one dissapear. The possible minions include; *Moblins will patrol the stage and throw spears at enemies. *Goriyas throw bommerangs at opponents, which return to them if they don't hit anything. *Ghinis work very similarly to Michael Jackson Zombies, except they fly up to opponents. They still leach life off opponents when grabbing them and can only be shooken off when moving back and forth. *Armos walk around the stage and stab at opponents. They are very durable and are not easy to kill. Move Origin Ganon in the CD-i Games (As well as the Canonic Ones) has minions, who are the common enemies in the game. In the moveset video, the inspiration clip was taken from AVGN 's Review of the Zelda CD-I Games Final Smash: YOU MUST DIE! Ganon will make the screen go dark, while one of the opponents will comment on the darkness. When they use a lantern to light up all characters on screen, Ganon's shadow will overshadow the stage. Then, he will yell "YOU DARE BRING LIGHT IN MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" His hands will then appear on screen. Here, the control stick will let his hands move back and forth while any button lets him unleash lighting that does massive damage. The darkened stage also makes it hard for opponents to see where they are going, possibly leading them to their dooms. When all opponents are killed or after a while, the smash will end. Move Origin This move share the same origin as Electrobolt. KO Sounds Smash Lawler KO Sound 1: DIE! KO Sound 2: NO! Star KO: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Screen KO: IT BURNS! YTPguy17 KO Sound 1: NO! KO Sound 2: IT BUUURNS! Star KO Sound: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEE! Screen KO Sound: Arh! Taunts Smash Lawler Up Taunt: SILENCE! Side Taunt: GRRRREAT! Down Taunt: YOU MUST DIE! YTPguy17 Up Taunt: Grrrrrreat! Side Taunt: SILENCE! Down Taunt: You will DIE! Victory Poses Smash Lawler Option 1: Join me, and I'll make your face the GRRREATEST of Koridai. Or else you will DIE! Option 2: (Laughs with CD-i Bowser's laugh) Option 3: You are my prisioner! YTPguy17 Option 1: Join me, and I'll make your face the GRRREATEST of Koridai. Option 2: You are my prisioner! Option 3: He does a weird face Trivia *Ganon was formally debatable in YTPguy17's Empty Slot. But after Ophelia Chill's Movesets, he be announced to get a movesets. This however was also plan by Smash Lawler, as he was also planned to do Ganon. So YTPguy17 agree with Smash Lawler and now Ganon have two movesets. So CD-i Ganon was the first two movesets by two lawler (Three, counting his Remake). *Smash Lawler's Ganon's original moveset had his victory and lose poses with bad timing, referencing the cutscenes' loading in Faces of Evil and Wand of Gamelon. This was removed in the remake version. *Smash Lawler's Ganon is the only character to have 2kinds of natural playstyle: Powahouse (due to being quite slow and being heavy) and Boss (because he needs help from his minions), he also is the only Law character to have 5 themes in his Moveset, mostly due to the CD-i music's length. Smash Lawler's Video :::::::: YTPguy17's Video :::::::: Category:Assist Trophy Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:Smash Lawler Category:Youtube Poop Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Hylian Category:Video Game Character Category:Zelda CD-i Category:Adults Category:UnHuman Category:Offensive Category:CD-i Category:Nintendo Category:Defensive Category:Powahouse Category:Boss